User blog:Big the cat 10/Thank you!
Hey guys Big here as of Today I've officially been premoted to the status of Administrator and I'd like to take this time to thank you guys for your support. This blog is going to sound very similar to Ari's blog when he got premoted to Admin status but I do have have similar things to say. When I started back in November 2015 I was a immature, impatient teenager who mutiple users thought was a troll, heck even some of the Admins at the time thought I was one but gradually I became much more mature so much more so that I was made a Chat Mod on the 22nd of August 2016 and I tried to do my job well and help out the users of this wiki. But around March I became stressed about my exams coming up in in May and June especially because one of them was an official exam but I used that stress and used it to make myself more mature so that I wouldn't take that stress out on other people. I decided to use my newfound maturity on this website so that I could be better at my job and become a better person and people thanked me for it and now here I am an Administrator one of the most senior positions a wiki user can have sure I had dreams but I honestly thought I wouldn't make it past a chat mod. But I couldn't have done it alone, without your support I would still be a normal user I know I'm stating the obvious here but I honestly wouldn't be in the position I'm in without the help of the community. Going onto chat today and seeing that lots of people thought I would be a good candidate for Admin surprised me as I didn't know that that many people thought I could take on the the position and your comments have really made my day :) This is a good community, I have seen across the wiki that people do try and help each other and I while I know this wiki has had bad patches where users have used offensive jokes and crititised certain users for making particular characters win in all of their battles but you've all worked together to reduce that and you've all the wiki a better place. A lot of people think that I'm some kind of wise adult because of my maturity but the truth is I'm just an autistic 14 year old who goes on here to try and make this wiki a better place and I know I've said this lots of times previously but I couldn't have done made it to this position without all your support. I will work alongside the Staff team as an Admin to support this wiki and helping to make sure that people can enjoy being on this site like the majority of users did in the Golden Age. Thank you all for your support I am eternally grateful for it Thank you for reading this and have a great day! Category:Blog posts